Captured
by Goldbeast
Summary: A battle goes badly for the Autobots and they have to retreat. Bumblebee and Hound are captured. What will happen to them? Read to find out! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Rewiev if you want more!G1
1. Captured

The capture

A/N: This is my first real fanfiction, I wrote it in at school, a three lessons task where you were going to write for three lessosns so I had some time limits. I`ve only changed it a little. The task was to write about honesty, obedience and loyalty. That is where I got this from. Please leave reviews, so I get to know if somebody likes my story. Enjoy!

PS. Disclaimer: I do not own transformers. Somebody else do

XX

"My lord, the Autobots are rising up again. There is nothing that can stop them. They just keep coming and shooting," said a raspy voice. "Silence Starscream! Just keep shooting at them! They will give up eventually, and then we will strike with all we got!"A voice said. Starscream looked up from his kneeling position, his red eyes glowing in the dark. "You will listen to your leader. I expect you to be obedient to me, Starscream". A feral smile played at Lord Megatrons lips. "They will fall tonight and Optimus Prime and his Autobots will be no more!"

XXX

"Autobots, fall back! We can't keep the Decepticons at bay any longer!" Optimus Prime yelled across the battlefield. "Ironhide, carry the injured that can`t walk in my trailer. I will see to that they get to the medbay as fast as I can. Ratchet, you make field repairs here and then it will be properly done at base. Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee and Hound, keep us covered. Autobots, roll out!" The leader of the Autobots cried, as he transformed from his red and blue body to a red truck.

A trailer appeared, where another red robot, Ironhide, carried the worst injured inside, went out and transformed into a red minivan, then drove up to Optimus on his right side. Ratchet, a white and red medical robot, came up to them. "Most are taken care of. We can head back to base now, Prime. "Good. I`ll call Prowl, Jazz, Hound and Bumblebee to join us again. We`ll head back to base now". Ratchet transformed to a white ambulance and drove up to Otimus`s left side as he started to drive back to base.

Prowl, as a black and white police car drove up to them and another black and white car came up behind him, Jazz.

XXX

Back at the Autobot base, Ironhide transformed and carried the bots that were in the trailer to the medbay, were Ratchet had quickly made it clear. When he saw who was the worst, he sighed. "Did the twins try their Jet judo again?" Ironhide, which stood at the door answered.

"Yes, they did. Sunstreaker were not as badly damaged as Sideswipe though, so he drove back and is in the hallway worrying about his brother." They looked up when the door opened to reveal Optimus Prime. "What are the casaulties Ratchet?" The medic answered.

"Not too bad Prime. The worst was Sideswipe, he's unconscious, but stable, so he will survive." Optimus looked at the red robot laying on the table in front of Ratchet. "I see. It was a good thing that it wasn't worse than this." I need to speak to the rest of the troops. Bumblebee and Hound haven't come back yet, so I am a little worried about them." Ratchet continued with Sideswipe`s red body. "I'll see you when I am finished here." he said as Optimus and Ironhide walked out of the medbay.

XXX

At the Decepticon base, Megatron was pleased with some of his subordinates. Two of them had managed to capture two Autobots which covered their retreating comrades. A black and purple Decepticon with wings jutting out of his back, a flier, had a hard grip on a small yellow Autobot with horns, Bumblebee. "Skywarp, well done, you managed to capture their smallest spy."

Megatron praised, his red eyes glowing in the dark of his throne where he sat. "Thank you, Lord Megatron" Skywarps dark voice said. Megatron looked to a blue flier standing next to Skywarp, holding a green Autobot, Hound, which struggled to get free.

He happened to see to his left and see the yellow robot unconscious. "What have you done to Bumblebee, you peace of crap!" he yelled to Skywarp. "Silence Hound! You have no right to speak!" Megatron bellowed to the green upset Autobot. "Thundercracker, shut him up!" The blue flier, Thundercracker, shot hound with one of his Null rays, which were mounted on his shoulder. Hound went in to unconsciousness as the Null ray effect were meant to do when it was set on low.

"Good, now I can continue what I was doing. Thundercracker, good job at catching and silencing this Autobot." Megatron spoke. "Thank you, my lord" Thundercrackers deep voice answered. Skywarp spoke. "What are we going to do with them, Lord Megatron?" Megatron smiled as he rose up from his throne and came down so the fliers could see his grey body, and his fusion cannon mounted on his right arm.

"I am sure Optimus Prime has realised that two of his precious Autobots are missing. I am going to make a call and see what he is willing to give to get these Autobots back. I do hope that he will be willing to leave earth, but never returning here or back to Cybertron." He moved to the console where a red, blue and white flyer sat. "Move out of the way, Starscream." "yes, mighty megatron" a raspy voice answered sarcasticly, but he moved. Megatron tapped a few keys to open a with visual. The screen popped up and showed Optimus Prime.

"Megatron. Why are you calling me?" megatron smiled. "Because I have the two you are looking for." megatron answered. He enjoyed seeing prime so angry, even though he could not see Primes face because of a battlemask covering the lower part of his face. "Are you loyal enough to your Autobots to leave this planet and never return to cybertron or here?" Optimus Prime roared "Where are Bumblebee and Hound? I demand you!"

Megatron smirked evilly. "They are right here, Prime. Thundercracker, Skywarp, bring them forth." The two fliers did as told, then megatron spoke. "Are you willing to give up Prime and do as I said?" Prime growled "Never, I will come for they rescue!" "No, you won`t. Thundercracker, Skywarp, kill them" The two fliers lifted their weapons and shot the unconscious robots in the chest.

XXX  
second A/N:Cliffhanger, I will give you one hint, an OC will appear in the next chapter and be part of the story.


	2. Appearance

A/N: I know it is short, but I can`t make it any longer than this because it wouldn`t get the right feel. You get to hear a bit from my OC.

Disclaimer: I do not any of this, just the plot and Nightdragon.

XXX

As Skywarp and Thundercracker fired, a shot hit theirs shots and the lasers hit the computer console instead. All of the Decepticons looked towards Hounds and Bumblebees saviour.

They couldn`t see much though. A dark blue arm with three golden Nullrays? and golden hand showed.

Everything else was covered by the shadows. -Who are you, and how dare you interfere with my orders!? growled Megatron.

-Apparently I do, Megatron. And for your question about who I am, the name`s Nightdragon and I just happened to see your battle and thought why not go rescue the Autobots? Nightdragon said with a slight hint of laughter.

XXX

**The Autobot base.**  
-What happened? asked Optimus. - I don`t know, it just went blank, probably something happened with the Decepticons computer console which disconnected us from the . Prowl answered.  
-Hmm, I don`t like this, but did you see that flash of light in front of the screen?  
-Yes, I did. What do you think it could mean?

-It could mean that we have a new Autobot amongst our ranks. One named Nightdragon.  
Prowl looked at his commander, a bit nervous. -Did you say Nightdragon? As the fiercest and most dangerous Autobot who could rip a mech apart with bare hands!?  
Prime looked calmly at his SIC.

-Yes, that is what I said. I called Nightdragon because we need help against the Decepticons, they have been busy lately and really hard to defeat. I know that you don`t like that I did it without telling anyone, but it was the only way. Nightdragon is extremely stubborn as you know.  
-Tell me about it.

XXX

Second A/N: Anyone who can guess why Prowl reacted like he did and if NIghtdragon is a mech or femme? You get to see next chapter, but I want to hear some opinions and guesses first. So rewiev if you want more!


	3. Escape, Nightdragons point of view

**Captured 3**

A/N: This chapter is from Nightdragons point of view. I think that you get to know the gender of Nightdragon in the next chapter. Now you`ll get to see a little of his/her past and thoughts and such. And you`ll probably recognise the scenes from the earlier chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me, someone else does, however, Nightdragon belongs to me.

XXX

I fled over where I knew the Autobots and Decepticons where. I looked down and saw the battle. Apparently the Autobots were having trouble. I saw them retreating, and a couple of them covering their retreating friends. The ones covering was a very small yellow one and a little bigger green one.

Well, no one could see or hear me, simply because I am invisible right now and my engine doesn`t make any sound unless it`s overheating. That is quite useful when you are a flying spy, because that is what I am. Optimus Prime called me because he knows I am a good warrior too, besides being a spy, and have plenty of experience.

Because I grew up in a base outside Cybertron where the Decepticons were very good and they didn`t show mercy at all. The base is called Sector 13. I heard that some humans, the species with highest intelligence on this planet, consider the number 13 a bad number, because it means unlucky. I don`t care about that part.

XXX

My focus is turned to where a black and purple Seeker has captured the yellow Autobot, while a blue Seeker has captured the green Autobot. They take off, and I follow them at some distance, watching the two Autobots struggle in their captors grip until a purple tower comes up from the sea we had just flown over.

A door opens and I follow them inside until they got to what probably is the commandcenter I discover when I walk in. In the dark at the opposite of the door we just got through is a throne. And in that throne sits the Commander of all Decepticons, the most feared Decepticon. I`ve heard that he even hits his own SIC! I just don`t get it.

At the computer console sits a red, white and blue Seeker. Is that Megatrons SIC, Starscream? "Starscream, open up a with visual to the Autobot base!" Apperently, the mainly red Seeker is Starscream. "Oh, yes, mighty Megatron." The words dripped so much of sarcasm I were surprised it didn`t flow down the floor! But he obeyed, for this time, I smirked behind my mask. I`ve heard quite a bit about Starscream and Megatron when I hav spied on `cons. At least the ones from Sector 13. Actually, Sector 13 had two bases, an Autobot one and a Decepticon one. Funny thing, I grew up on both.

XXX

Megatron has stood up and praised the two Seekers who captured the Autobots. Seems like that doesn`t happen often with the way they rised they wings just a little higher, not so easy for a Seeker, but for me it is. I have a completely different kind of wings than Seekers. Megatron stands in front of the visual now and talks to Optimus Prime.

"Move out of the way, Starscream." "Yes, mighty Megatron" a raspy voice answered sarcasticly, but he moved. The screen had popped up and showed Optimus Prime. "Megatron. Why are you calling me?" Megatron smiled. "Because I have the two you are looking for." Megatron answered.

I looked to the Autobots in the Seekers grip and discovered they were unconscious. I looked to the screen again and set my sensors on high alert. Something was gonna happen now, I just knew it.

Apparently he enjoyed seeing Prime so angry, even though he could not see Primes face because of the battlemask covering the lower part of his face. "Are you loyal enough to your Autobots to leave this planet and never return to cybertron or here?" Optimus Prime roared: "Where are Bumblebee and Hound? I demand you!"

Megatron smirked evilly. "They are right here, Prime. Thundercracker, Skywarp, bring them forth." The two fliers did as told, then hen spoke. "Are you willing to give up Prime and do as I said?" Prime growled "Never, I will come for they rescue!" "No, you won`t. Thundercracker, Skywarp, kill them" The two fliers lifted their weapons and tried to shoot the unconscious Autobots in their chests, but my shot prevented that from happening. Instead it hit the computerconsole and the link with the Autobot base broke.

Megatron looked towards me. "Who are you, and why did you interfere with my orders!?" growled Megatron.

"Apparently I do, Megatron. And for your question about who I am, the name`s Nightdragon and I just happened to see your battle and thought why not go rescue the Autobots?" I said with a hint of laughter in my voice. Yeah, I am not afraid to get shot at, so the Autobots who does knows me, think I am a bit crazy. I am, but not always.

Megatron and the other Decepticons present looked at me, shock evident in their faces and optics. I barely notice the yellow Autobot, deemed Bumblebee stir a little, no one but me see him crawl away and take the green Autobot, this one deemed Hound on his back and crawl towards the door. The Decepticons are too shocked over me to notice that. I set my sensors to the door and notice Bumblebee is there, so I slowly back away and to the door. When I get there I notice the yellow Autobot looking at me and nudge him to get him going again.

All the time the room is silent and suddenly, at least for the `cons, the room goes pitch black and that is when they first react again.

XXX

2 A/N: Cliffhanger again. How did the Decepticons react? What will happen to Nightdragon, Bumblebee and Hound? And how will the other Autobots react to their new teammember?

Please leave reviews, constructive criticism are welcome, flames are not. If you don`t like the story, why have you gotten here then?


End file.
